That one night
by TheNeonPen
Summary: Based off a roleplay by my friends in a awesome group on Facebook called The Whole Wide World    Germany and Italy go on a date. It's an eventful evening...


The sky slowly changes colors. Stars start to speckle the sky as Germany and Italy walk through a forest on their way to a destination unknown to the Italian.

"Ve' look at the stars Germany! Aren't they pretty?" Feliciano squealed looking at the dimming sky.

"The stars are pretty, Italy." Ludwig chuckled, his head tilted up to the sky as well.

"I want a star Germany. Don't you want a star too? They're so CUTE!" The energetic male sang twirling as he walked.

Germany shook his head and looked at Italy. "I don't think they'd be much of a pet Italy…" The things this guy comes up with…

Italy frowned and stopped twirling. "Ve` but they look so cuddly…If I had a star I would take you and Japan on rides! It would be SO FUN!" By the time he had finished talking his mood had gone from whiney to jumpy.

Germany thought for a moment before smiling a bit. "Yea, but I think it would be hard to get one since they are all the way up in the sky…" He looked at the small Italian.

"Oh well…" Feliciano frowned for a second and looked at Germany. "Germany? Did you hear that?" He wailed, clinging onto the tall blonde's arm.

The German's blue eyes scanned the area. "I THINK it might have been one of the animals that come out at night… Most of the animal's homes got destroyed during that storm. So the ones that come out at night will start scouting out new homes at night." He explained, as he finished he noticed the Italian didn't seem to understand. "Don't worry I won't let anything hurt you." Ludwig added because he knew that's what Feliciano wanted to hear.

Feliciano continued to cling to Ludwig's arm. "Thank you Germany…but what if the animals are rabid?" His over active mind started to make up different scenarios about being attacked. "GERMANY! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO! RABID ANIMALS ARE SCARY AND THEY'LL HURT US! HOLD ME! HOLD ME! ~~" The smaller man attempted to crawl up onto the taller man.

Ludwig sighed and pushed Feli off. "Italy if we don't bug them and stay in the grass clearing we should be fine." He shook his head before adding. "Besides they're more scared of you then you are of them…"

Italy still wasn't sure. "Ve` are you sure? I'm not scarier than a wolf or a fox…what if they try to eat me? Or even worse! What if they try to eat you Germany?" Scaring himself with thoughts he pawed at Ludwig trying to climb up once again.

Germany this time instead of letting the little man attempt to climb on him just picks him up and holds him. "They aren't. Around here people come through the forest all the time. They won't want anything to do with us." He explained shifting his muscles to be able to hold Feliciano's weight.

Italy set his head on Germany's shoulder. "Oh. Okay." He felt safer up higher. This resulted in the following question. "Germany? Why are you so tall? Ve` Why aren't you shorter like me?"

Ludwig laughed lightly. "Well Italy. There are some questions that can't be answered. That is one of those questions."

Italy was confused. "You know everything! Your so smart~"

Germany felt a large grin grow on his face. "I may be smart but there are somethings no one knows the answers to. So no one else gets to know the answer." He explained, breathing in the scent of Italy's hair.

Feliciano was quiet as he considered this. When he decided he was satisfied he said. "Ve` Okay." There was a few seconds of silence before he started talking again. "I want some pasta…"

Germany laughed. "You always do Italy."

Italy smiled. "Ve` Pasta will save the world some day. I am sure of it~"

Ludwig couldn't help but mention Britain's cooking but…"Defiantly saves us from eating England's cooking…"

A look of pure disgust was planted on Italy's face. "Ewwie...why does England make such gross food? He should let me give him cooking lessons. It would be so much fun! We could make ravioli and rotini and spaghetti."

Thoughtfully Germany mentioned the cookbook he had gotten Arthur for Christmas. "I don't know if he's used it yet though…" He added at the end.

"Mm…probably not." Feliciano laughed as Ludwig laughed with him. "Say Germany? Where are we going?" He asked curiously.

Germany cleared his throat. "Well there is a small town not far from here an there is this little café that stays open late so I'd figured I'd take you there." He admitted blushing slightly.

Italy clapped. "I wonder if they have pasta!"

Ludwig thought for a moment. "If you want pasta we could go to the diner instead." He offered smiling slightly.

Obviously the choice was clear. "Ve` Really? I want pasta! Take me to the pasta Germany!"  
>Germany sighed and shifted the little man holding onto him. "We're almost to town…When we get there you can get pasta."<p>

"PASTA~~Oh! Germany! Do you want pasta?" He asked excited.

"Hm…" Germany thought for a moment. "We'll see.

The thought of sharing pasta with Germany turned into a crazy fantasy. "We could share! We could be like Lady and the Tramp! You could nudge the meatball towards me with your nose and stuff! It would be so sweet~"

Germany shook his head chuckling. "Yeah but we aren't dogs Italy."

A frown smacked itself onto Feliciano's face. "Oh...right...but still! It would be so fun and sweet don't you think?" He set his head back on Germany's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Thank you for carrying me Germany."

Germany smiled sweetly at the bouncing Italian as he set him down in front of the doors of the diner. "And Italy… I will share pasta with you."


End file.
